Conventionally, an organic EL display device (Organic Electroluminescence Display) using an organic electroluminescence material (organic EL material) for a light emitting element (organic EL element) in a display part is known as a display device. Unlike a liquid crystal display device or the like, an organic EL display device is a so called self-light emitting type display device which realizes display by making an organic EL material emit light.
In such an organic EL display device, an FPC is crimped onto a terminal part of an organic EL display panel via an anisotropic conductive film (ACF), and thereby the organic EL display panel and the flexible circuit substrate (Flexible Printed Circuit: FPC) are connected. At this time, the terminal part and the flexible circuit substrate are electrically connected by conductive particle included in the anisotropic conductive film.
A structure in which an organic insulating film is arranged above wiring which forms the terminal part, the wiring and a pad part are connected to each other in an opening part of the organic insulating film, and the pad part is connected to the flexible circuit substrate via conductive particles included in the anisotropic conductive film is disclosed (WO2010/038514).